


The Dragon Chronicles

by EricaLadyoftheWest



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaLadyoftheWest/pseuds/EricaLadyoftheWest
Summary: Reincarnation- the belief that the soul, upon the death of the body, comes back to earth in another body or form. A curse to end all curses will be enacted and what about their former lives? how will they be able to fix what’s been done? Love, Betrayal and a different kind of battle will begin.





	1. Chapter 1

Bold= Past 

Italic bold= speech in the past

Regular= In the present

I know some of you are confused as to why my story starts off as bold type but I do it for a reason so that way it breaks of the paragraphs from past to present. 

Also if you see any writing errors or mispelling especially with the names blame auto correct it can be sneaky and I won't noticed it till I hae submitted it. 

Thank you! 

Reincarnation- the belief that the soul, upon the death of the body, comes back to earth in another body or form. As the impending battle with Naraku draws near the truth about the past and a betrayal will rock the so- called group of friends. How will they move on from the tragedy that they felt the need to bury deep inside their memories? 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The West was a place known for its beauty and of its ruler’s, they would look over its people and lands with grace and cruelty. It was time for the moon ball and all the Western palace was a buzz as it was the most favorite festivity of the year. As the Western palace was getting ready on the other side of the country the Eastern palace was also.

The princess of the East became excited she was finally going leave the palace, she rarely left the palace’s walls she was forbidden to leave the grounds. She looked at the stars and wondered when she would be free to swim in the darkness as her wings spread for the first time escaping the cage that she was in. 

“Aiko, we must leave now for the western palace” her father spoke as he eyed her looking for anything that was out-of-place to ridicule her. She was perfect as always, she knew that if she wasn’t he would punish her she held her head down as they walked to the awaiting carriages that held the Eastern symbol as they rode off Aiko felt something terrible was about to happen.

He walked down the familiar halls of the Western palace he watched as maids ready for the celebration this was the time of year that he loathed. His mother always pressuring him to find a mate so that he would have an heir. Lady Kimi was someone you did not want to disappoint, although she was no longer the lady of the West she was well-respected in the realm.

The prince of the west was no fool he stopped and entered his quarters and sat as his desk he looked over hundreds of marriage proposals and he didn’t want anything to do with them. His beast was restless and in heat. He needed to satisfy his need something that had no strings attached this was possibly the worst time to hold a ball with many potential mates.

The ball was just about to start when the Eastern carriage came to a screeching halt as the door to the carriage opened Aiko’s aura spread. She was trying to detect any threats and Aiko nodded to her father there was nothing there. The Eastern clan was of black Inu descendants as its ruler's and the rest of the lands were of other pure bred demons. 

The northern clan was of wolf's they were similar to the Inu-Youkai clan the northern prince Koga was the most powerful in the clan he was in the search for a mate and one that can produce a full-blooded youkai. As he watched others come into the room he felt something powerful and it licked at his own aura as if searching. 

“Thank you for coming all of you,” A soft but powerful voice said as the last remaining royalty entered the extravagant ballroom. The room bowed to her to show respect as she was about to speak the doors opened and their Eastern guards bowed. Aiko stood behind her father and the room fell silent as they entered the bells that were tied to her feet rang her feet were bare. Showing bare feet was a taboo only those who were deemed slaved had bare feet. 

She narrowed her eyes as she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up something dark was coming but how did she miss it? her aura spread again all she felt was the mass of demons in the room. “My lady may I have this dance?” a male voice said she wasn’t paying attention only concerned about the missing aura. She felt the tap once again on her shoulder and rolled her eyes as she said nothing. 

“Do you not have a voice?” His red eyes bored into her cerulean ones she was interesting her power was well hidden but as soon as he felt her aura he knew that she was powerful. She just ignored his question she wasn’t interested in conversing with anyone. She just wanted to escape and she felt that this would be the perfect night to do so she looked for potential exits. 

Eiji glared at his daughter as she ignored one of the most powerful demons in the realm she felt her father's glare and rolled her eyes. “I do have a voice I just don’t feel much like talking MY LORD,” she said her voice sarcastic. She heard the bells ring as she danced and all the memories came back to her as she was condemned to this life. 

After her birth her mother had died her father only saw death as he looked at his daughter she took the love of his life and so as she grew up and turned the tender age of 13 he deemed her a slave. Although she's the true heir to the Eastern throne she was nothing in his eyes.

So I am leaving that for right now and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I do not own any characters so please don’t hurt me.


	2. Something Wicked this Way Comes

They stopped dancing, the music slowly dying she felt a clawed hand lift up her chin. "You will make a lovely mate," Ryu said as he tried to kiss her. She pushed him away and he growled "You will be mine, no one will be able to free you from me!" he said and slapped her. The other royals in the ballroom began to whisper she held her hand to her cheek.

Eiji practically sprinted to his daughter he grabbed her forcefully and led her outside the ballroom. "You disobeyed me," Eiji said as he took something out of his kimono. "Please, papa no!" she half shouted so the others wouldn't be able to hear. In his hands was a whistle as he blew into it, gold strings of light emanated from the object and circled her body. "You are to obey me and your soon to be mate," he said as she doubled over in pain.

Her bells rang as the strings of light tightened around her body as it did you could hear a slight sizzling sound. It was burning her skin leaving behind thin rope like marks. She wanted to scream but she knew if she disobeyed him even more that he would continue the torture. The object was a peculiar one, it was said to be a weapon of the moon goddess herself. It was passed down from generation to generation infused with moonlight.

The goddess of the moon was said to have come down from earth injured from a battle, she had given many things to the East where she was found and was saved. The moonflower being one of them and the other was the Tsuki Hoissuru which was meant to for extreme circumstances. Eiji abused the power of the Tsuki Hoissuru and used it to control his daughter.

He stopped and stared at his daughter and came eye level with her his fangs clearly feral. "You will mate with the dragon prince and you will provide an heir, it will unite both of our kingdoms and finally those dogs will fall from their thrones," he said with a voice she had never heard from him. She gasped as she looked into her father's eyes. He was being controlled and that was what she was feeling earlier.

She could never feel another presence from her father because she was locked up in the dungeon and when he visited her or she was requested for gatherings, she felt a vail cover her eyes. "You are not my father," she said and he smirked. "You were always a bright child, your mother never did realize who I was," he said. Now that she knew that the person in front of her wasn't her father it was someone using his body to control the East and her.

He chuckled and then with one last look he left her there she got up from the floor and rubbed her wrists. The pain from the Tsuki Hoissuru had faded and she would deal with the damage later. She went back into the ballroom. Ryu and Eiji were standing in the back staring at her. Now that she knew that the man that held her in a dungeon was not her father she had to do something. She was not a reigning lady yet so she held no power.

Then she noticed something the clouds were beginning to darken and the wind thrashing against the palace. The others too were now noticing the strange happenings with the weather. "Something terrible is about to happen" Aiko whispered to herself. Lady Akane had walked up to her she felt something she hasn't felt for centuries and her eyes widened.

"Mate?" she questioned and when Taisho heard her he came over "Do you feel that familiar presence?" Akane asked her mate. "Yes, he has returned, we must end the celebration early and have the other lords meet in my study," Taisho said. Akane agreed and turned to Aiko. "Inform your father that you will be staying with us and to meet Lord Taisho in his personal study," Akane said as he grabbed her hands.

"Sesshomaru will guide you to your quarters" she beckoned her son to them. "Escort Lady Aiko to the guest chambers and you will protect her for the time being," Lady Akane said as she left the two. Sesshomaru with a bored expression reached out his arm for her to take. She swiveled her head to look for her father and Lord Ryu they were gone. She sighed as she took his arm and had him lead the way to her guest chambers.

"You are a quiet one, my lord," she said as they were walking down the west corridor where many of the guests were headed to. "I am simply uninterested in conversation," he said his elf-like ears twitching. Then in the back of his mind, his beast had woken from a long slumber, the beast tilted its head as his vision became clear and his eyes bored into the demoness that was beside him. "Well I hope to get you talking, you seem most interesting my lord," they stopped and she had a questioning look.

"Your rooms, lady Aiko are prepared if you need anything you can call upon the servants that reside here," he said he took something out of his kimono. "You may use this to call upon me if you need me specifically" he bowed. She bowed as well "I look forward to meeting you again," she said and left him staring after her. His beast almost whining from the lack of her company. 'Why are you awake beast?' Sesshomaru asked as he continued to stare at her door then turned to walk to back to his quarters. 

'She calls to me, her beast within' it said his tail wagging from excitement. Sesshoamru simply rolled his eyes he was not interested in taking a mate now all he wanted was to sate his need. His member throbbing for release as he thought of her in a tempting position. 'Now I must find a female willingly or not to satisfy my need' he said. 

Ok folks I am leaving it there .. Sorry I keep deleting chapters I want it to flow and I just can't seem to find a right way to keep the story going ! Please review, I love honesty!


	3. Granny Smith Apples

The Lords met in Tashio's study the North, South, East, and West sat at a large mahogany wood table with intricately carved chairs. Lord Taisho with his back towards the others sighed. "We knew this day would come, he has returned," They all began to whisper. Kouga the lord of the North stood "That is not possible we saw him fall, my great grandfather felt his blood on his face when he stabbed him in the chest," his voice gruff.

"Yes, we all saw him fall and buried where he was defeated," the lord of the East said. Or at least that who they think was speaking at the moment. Blue with a touch of purple stood "How do we know it's him?" then lord Taisho threw an object on the table and they all gasped and Eiji sat down. "Is that enough for your proof?" it was the Tsuki Hoissuru. Inside the monster residing in Eiji's bodies eyes widened. 'When did I drop it?' he asked himself lord Taisho's eyes met his.

"Touch the object" lord Taisho said to Eiji he did just that and the object began to move erratically. It began to stain purple "You see we have a traitor amongst us, someone here is in contact with Eiki" He pulled out one of his fangs and pointed it at Eiji. "The darkness will not find its way back onto my lands," he said then Eiji just stood there his head bowed. "KUKUKU" the laugh seeming to come from all directions. The other lords took out their weapons ready for a fight even though they were still in the palace.

"The heir of the East will fall the light can no longer protect her," the voice said through Eiji. "The heart that lies within will be betrayed and time will flow through her veins for every life she shall live," then like a puppet Eiji fell to the chair. "Her true powers will surface when a sacrifice will introduce itself in the most unlikely of ways" it echoed once more. Then they all started to shout "he has betrayed us!" Kouga shouted with the rest of the lords. Lord Taisho twirled his fang and put it back in its sheath.

"I believe that Eiki picked him specifically because he had lost so much that he was vulnerable," Tashio had called for a healer to carry Eijo to his infirmary. "We must call upon lady Aiko and see if she has any information about this prophecy," he stated then bowed. "You may all remain here for the time being as my honored guests as we solve this current situation," he said and left them to head back to his mate.

Aiko sighed as she sat down on her plush bed, the walls were white and the bedsheets were decorated with half moons to symbolize the west. Pillows upon pillows covering the area where she sat. She untied her bun and let her hair flow freely and untied her kimono and left it on a back of a chair that was apart of a vanity set. She was now in a one layered sleep yukata that was light but thick enough for winter. Then she heard a knock on her door she wasn't expecting anyone at this time of night.

She opened her door and there in the hallway was someone that she didn't expect so late at night. "Lord Kouga" she bowed her blue eyes searching is green ones. "My lady, your father was brought to the infirmary he has been placed under a sleeping curse," He said and her eyes widened. "Your father is being possessed by something dark and they have revealed to be an old enemy." She walked back and sat on the bed.

"I've been locked up for so long that I don't even know my own father I thought he was simply just evil," Aiko said as she rubbed her hands it was a nervous habit. Kouga gazed at Aiko and his beast too was interested in this demoness. Power rolled off of her in waves it was cool and gentle like the first day of fall. Her blue eyes were unnatural even for a demon. He would have courted her if he wasn't already engaged to one of another wolf clan's heir. "The other's and I would like a conference with you tomorrow morning, as of now you are now lord of the East with your father being in a coma you have full authority over your lands," he said and left.

Sesshomaru lay there awake, demons never actually slept unless it was needed. He stared at his ceiling his heat getting to him day by day. Mounts of paper stacked on his desk of marriage proposals of the other lords. "I shall seek women tonight," he said as he got up from his bed and left his room. He walked down the long hallway he needed to leave the castle then he heard talking as he passed by Aiko's room. His ears twitching madly "Your father lies in a coma in the infirmary, you are now lord of the East," he bowed Sesshomaru hid.

Sesshomaru waited till the wolf demon left 'so she is now a lord, she could be of use to this Sesshomaru," he said to himself. Aiko's head lifted as she heard a voice. "Hello?" she said aloud she could feel the powerful aura. Sesshomaru entered her room, his molten gold eyes looking into blue teary ones. "Why are you crying ?" he asked his voice cold and void of emotion. His beast wanted to smack him for talking to his potential mate like that.

"My father is not who I thought he was, but I am glad he is not" she spoke. She could feel the years of torture wash away from the knowledge that it wasn't his fault. "You did not have to come here," she said. Sesshomaru raised a silver eyebrow "I did not but my beast was interested in you," annoyed that his beast wanted anything to do with the demoness in the first place. Her smell alone awoke the beast within him after centuries of it being asleep.

His beast was enamored wanting to spend all of its time with the demoness who was a complete mystery. With a scent full of lavender and lightning, which was an odd but calming smell for him. Most demonesses covered their natural scent with expensive perfumes thinking that it was attractive. She also smelt of other emotions it was attacking his senses. "Calm down women," he said she froze her eyes ablaze "I am a lord now, you do not tell me what to do I have spent a lifetime in a dungeon and now that I am free I get to do and feel however I want!" she threw a pillow at him.

Sesshomaru was furious at this tiny demoness who thought she could disobey him. "I am the lord of the West you are also on my lands, you will treat me with respect!" he roared. Aiko calmed down both of their beasts fighting with their human forms. 'Why are you fighting with mate?' her beast all but yelled at her. She was surprised 'HE is not my mate' she yelled back and her beast rolled its eyes at her. How could her beast already claim a mate that they just met? she wondered.

Sesshomaru's beast's having the same conversation with his human counterpart. 'Mate is angry, we must empathize with her' Sesshomaru ignored the beasts request. 'SHE is not my mate, but she will be mine," Sesshomaru said thinking of all the ways he could take her. His beast thrashing against its cage 'You will not hurt her!' it roared in his hear causing a headache. 'You will regret this!' the beast whined.

Sesshomaru calmed himself not wanting to start a war with the East she agreed. "Will you join me in the gardens tomorrow evening?" he asked. Aiko held a suspicious gaze "Of course my lord, I will join you tomorrow evening." The bowed to each other saying goodnight he closed the door behind him with a smirk on his face. "She will make a fine whore," he said he went to his room to plan. His beast new something was wrong. This was not like his human counterpart to think such vile things even if he was in his heat cycle.

Usually, he would find the nearest being and rut with them till they were satisfied. Demons did not care about the gender if they were just rutting them. For him, though he needed soft curves and blue eyes to curb his need for the powerful demoness he was about to take. He went to the destination he set out earlier, he was now in his private forest reserved for mostly hunting and festivities.

I am leaving it there.. if anyone could tell me how to change my rating, please let me know! It will be MA and I don't know if it is already.


	4. Snow Falls

Ok, here is chapter 4 I am excited I think this is going to turn out well ! 

Bold = Past 

Regular = Future 

""= Speaking 

Please review! 

I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters except for the one's I've made up! 

Thank you! 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he entered his forest of solitude he sat under his favorite tree and lay there with his molten eyes closed. He needed to meditate, something was wrong and his beast was scanning his human counterpart. They're in the deepest part of his soul, he found a bit of darkness it vibrated under the beasts stare. He wondered where the darkness came from "The darkness has already corrupted his soul this is why he was acting the way he was." His beast now understood the danger his master was in.

Then as the darkness vibrated the beast felt a familiar light heading towards him. It was warm and felt like the sun on his fur and he whined. Akyo couldn't sleep, she thrashed back and forth she never got much sleep even when she was at home. Sleeping on a torn cot was not the best bedding. She had enough and sat up she needed fresh air. As she got up from the bed she went to her chair and grabbed the winter outer kimono that she wore earlier and left her rooms.

She wondered until a scent of fresh wood and pine hit her nose and she rushed. Never tripping of her winter kimono, it was snowing and she felt free for the first time in centuries. Her hair down and free, her face devoid of make - up and her scent was clean after she took a bath earlier that night. As she twirled, she felt another aura it was asleep almost dormant. Aiko was curious so she followed the aura and when she found said, person, she was in wonderment.

Sesshomaru was masculine and beautiful at the same time when he was asleep he looked like a child. She wondered if anyone ever saw him like this, at peace. It seemed he was always emotionless and rude, and so many other things that she couldn't count on her fingers alone. He had his good qualities, he was a fierce warrior, protective, intelligent, and there was just so many things that she also didn't know about him.

Her beast found it amusing that although her human counterpart hated him apparently that maybe she could persuade her to think more positively about him. Sesshomaru's beast lifted its head with acknowledgment of Aiko. Aiko felt something pulling her to him and she gasped when Sesshomaru's eyes opened to reveal red ones instead of the molten gold that she was used whoever. "Sesshomaru?" she asked. He made no response her beast recognizing him her eyes then bleeding red as well.

"Sesshomaru" Aiko's beasts voice was rougher then her human counterparts were. He nodded the next thing she knew she was being pulled towards him. His stripped hand guiding her towards his body. She whined from the contact, wanting more he nuzzled into the crook of her neck. There beasts not wanting to let go, she felt something then like a spark. It was somewhat painful and she yelped. "So you feel it too?" he asked as he watched her the spark fading away.

"A dark curse has been placed and bonded to his soul," he said feeling the darkness spreading throughout his body. "I am fighting it off as much as I can but soon I fear that I will lose the battle," he said more like whines. Aiko's brow furrowed with sympathy she reached out for him and in a bold move, she kissed him. The beast growled out his pleasure as she sunk deeper the darkness was fading as she continued. They broke apart panting the harder the kiss went the more Aiko felt that she could just mold into him.

Aiko lent her hand for him to take he obliged they strolled into Sesshomaru's garden. As they went further Aiko spotted the flower that came from her kingdom. It was a moonflower, she plucked it from the ground and as she plucked a petal from the flower it glowed in her hands. She took it and found a rock she grounded it into a fine powder. She spotted a pond not too far from the garden took another flower to use as a cup. As she scooped the water into the flower she was careful not to spill and crumbled the powder into the flower cup.

She walked back to Lord Sesshomaru and handed him the cup he drank the contents of it and then he dropped the flower to the ground. Bending over in pain, "What is this?" His beast asked his voice pained. "Its the moonflower working its way into your system it is trying to cleanse you, whoever placed it knew what he was doing," she said wiping away the sheen of sweat that was gathering on his forehead with a cloth that she ripped from her kimono. She sighed she knew exactly who placed it.

Knowing what she knew about her father or whoever was in control of him did this she feared that something sinister was about to happen. Lord Sesshomaru then passed out from the immense pain she left him there in the garden not wanting to interrupt his healing she went back to her room and too fell asleep exhausted from a number of her own powers she poured into the flower. She had to figure out what her father was planning. She knew that he had to have placed the curse before he fell into the coma.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Morning -

"Lord Sesshomaru!, Lord Sesshomaru!" An imp yelled through the halls. He was a new retainer that his father personally picked for him in his hand he held a two-headed staff that breathed out the fire it was intricately designed. "The great Lord Sesshomaru has been poisoned!" it screeched, Everyone who stayed the night before opened their doors with sleepy eyes it was still early in the morning.

They then looked outside snow was falling but they gasped.

The snow that was pure white had turned stark black.

Aiko rain from her room into the garden she gasped Sesshomaru's face was covered in dark veins the flower only made it worse and she cried out kneeling next to him. She felt him move, the next thing she knew she was being held down the guards of the palace came rushing in to pull him off of her. Red eyes glaring and snarling at her this wasn't him they all heard chuckling there in the entryway was Ryu and her father as if he just woken up from his coma on his clothes blood was everywhere on his person and on the sword her father was holding.

Cold eyes void of nothing stared back at her and Ryu just stood there laughing. "The West has fallen and now the East is mine," he said. She gasped there around his neck was an emblem of the West he held in his hand Lady Akane's head. He threw the head towards her "You are mine, Aiko the kiss you had shared with the dog had spread the darkness even further." He said she thought that she was fighting the darkness away because of her healing capabilities.

She smelled something then, it was fire. She panicked it was coming from the East, her people were in danger she had to leave. What she did next surprised everyone as the black snow drifted a glow emanated from her she took her hand and placed it on Lord Sesshomaru's chest. "I will come back, " she said and kissed him on the cheek. It dispelled him as he was thrown from the other side of the garden and knocked into a tree unconscious. The wind picked up giving everyone time to move back as she transformed into her true form. The black fur mixing into the black snow the only thing you could see were her eyes changing from an oceanic blue to a crimson red.

She howled as she leaped into the sky the last thing she felt was something sticking in her side. Blood spilled as she flew she felt herself leaving her body. As she flew higher and higher a light and warm feeling passed over her telling her it was ok to let go. That's what she did as she turned into a ball of light into the now night sky a howl of despair leaving her throat for the last time. The scene changed then, Ryu laughed all the way the Western's castle throne room. Taisho body there in the corner bleeding out and numerous bodies littered the floor.

"You will regret this one day," Taisho said as he too left this world. Ryu's bloodied hand gripping the arm on the thrown. Finally, he had what he had wanted, sure the princess of the East was now dead but he had plans for her. She would soon reincarnate he would be there each time she was. Her fate now belonged to him a shadow crawled its way from the entryway and hid behind him. "She will never escape, the prophecy will come to pass and the curse will be her soul never finding peace," The darkness whispered.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I am leaving it there look forward to chapter 5 ! 

Please review!


	5. Mysterious Circumstances

Bold= Past 

Italic bold= speech in the past

Regular= In the present

""= Speech 

I know some of you are confused as to why my story starts off as bold type but I do it for a reason so that way it breaks of the paragraphs from past to present. 

Also if you see any writing errors or mispelling especially with the names blame auto correct it can be sneaky and I won't noticed it till I hae submitted it. 

Thank you! 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

500 Hundred years into the Future

A summer breeze interrupted her peaceful slumber she yawned and then looked at her alarm clock. It blinked red obnoxious numbers. She sighed another Monday, she worked for a law firm in downtown Tokyo, as a rookie lawyer. She was known for her brash attitude and honesty when it came to her clients. In fact, she stood up for most of the night reviewing a case that was almost impossible to solve, no murder weapon, and no fingerprints, The victim was a girl from the red district of Tokyo.

The red district was known for strip clubs, casinos. and streetwalkers. There were also a few mobs that were in the area as well. Unfortunately for her girl, she was working with them, the intricate tattoo that was placed on her back told her all she needed to know who killed her. The thing was not many lawyers were able to bring the mobs in this was one that would either make or break her career. As she got ready for the morning she stopped in her kitchen grabbed a thermos full of coffee and her purse.

There on her couch that she shared with her roommate was Sango they shared the apartment. Sango worked as a D.A. she was one of the most respected in her area of work. Bringing down the likes of Naraku Tanaka, it was rumored that she was also dating a chief police officer Miroku Aiza. Of course, Kagome knew that they were more than dating just last spring Miroku proposed to her and she was currently working on her wedding preparations. Her being the maid of honor and one of her best friends.

Sango sat there pouring of her wedding magazines Kagome rolled her eyes. She already knew what she wanted to wear this was Sango second-guessing herself. "Hey Sango," she said pouring Sango a cup of coffee. "Hey sweety, late night?" she asked and Kagome nodded she hasn't been getting much sleep because of the case although she loved her job at the end of the night she would have nightmares after looking at the bodies during a crime scene.

She left for work after chatting with Sango in her 1990 red Subaru the office building was big with glass windows and marble flooring. She took her coffee and her Coach briefcase and left for her office it was a decent sized office for a rookie, she was approached by Inuyasha a close friend and an office of Japans police force. He was known for his nose and loud personality. He got his stuff done though he was currently dating her sister Kikyo. Kikyo was his secretary at the time when they were going out he cheated on her but she knew it wasn't to hurt her feelings.

After they broke up they remained best friends even if she did dislike his soon to be fiance, "Hey Kagome, we found some more evidence on the dead girl your working on." he said as he handed her the paperwork. She just rolled her eyes at the crude comment "Inuyasha, I wouldn't talk like that about the dead" Miroku said his ancestors were monks and he too studied in their history. "Keh, whatever," in an Inuyasha like fashion he glared and left to go back to the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department.

She sat down at her desk she looked over the papers that Inuyasha handed her and was surprised what little evidence they did find. She knew something was missing from her body as she went over and over the case. She looked closer at the picture that was attached to the file. It was a checkered orange and white kimono it was shredded but she would know a kimono piece anywhere. Not many still wore kimono's unless it was for a party or a festival. The day the young girl was found it was the end of the moon festival.

Her body was dumped near a trashcan by a bar in the red district she thought it odd when you worked for a mob they wore little to less than nothing. So she went to the festival for fun and ended up murdered, it was probably a rival mob who spotted her. Raped her and left her for dead. She was shocked she didn't notice the marking on her shoulder though, it was a half moon. A deep purple color those marks were of nobility in the demon world.

Demons and humans existed at this time, there were no classes of the higher archy just them existing together living normal lives. Or as normal as one perceived it. She picked up the phone "Inuyasha, you need to bring Sesshomaru in there is something I need to tell you." she said trying not to cry herself. Rin was just starting college too in one of the most prestigious colleges in Japan she wondered how she fell into the mob. Inuyasha could barely control himself on the other line, Rin was like a sister to him, his eyes bleeding Rin his beastly side wanting to lose control.

Then they all heard a roar it shook the building and causing cars to go off. They could hear the despair in his howl Sesshomaru wanted to tear everyone apart. He was there in his own office and smashed his phone into the receiver. "My Lord?" a new intern asked as he bowed the others backed away "LEAVE!" he growled out as he slammed him against the glass. "What is going on here !?" an ugly creature asked as he tried to pry his lord of off the knew intern hoping he wouldn't sue them.

Lord Sesshomaru calmed "Rin is dead," he said and the imp too cried out. He took care of her when she was little and cared for her like she was his own, after losing his family in a car wreck. "We must go, Inuyasha is waiting for us to confirm the body is Rin's," he said fighting with himself. He left his office, he was a CEO of a bank he built the business from the ground up. He was also one of the wealthiest bachelors of Japan. He was also the elder half-brother of Inuyasha.

They left the office and met up with Inuyasha at the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. They met in the corners the smell of decaying bodies was strong holding himself and swallowing the bile that rose up. "Inuyasha," he said cordially, Inuyasha knew his half-brother was in pain. As the main examiner came in he bowed to Sesshomaru. He went over and pulled out a drawer, there covered with a white sheet was a body.

Sesshomaru already knew it was Rin from the smell of her he didn't need to see her body. Then they heard high heels clicking they turned. "Kagome," They both said her chocolate brown eyes full of sympathy for the two brothers. She handed Sesshomaru the paperwork. "You will find out who caused this" Sesshomaru said with no room for questions. She just nodded "Yes, this is top priority at my law firm, we did find some evidence," she said as she pointed to the picture.

"This is Rin's" as he looked at the shredded kimono that he gave her long ago. Rin was an orphan, he found her in the garbage outside of his office one day. He took her in and adopted her, legally she was his daughter. "As you see there is a tattoo on her back, do you know what this signifies?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru growled loudly "This is Naraku's handy work" Inuyasha butted in he would know that mark. Kikyo had the same one, although she was his secretary she was once a part of Naraku's mob as one of his whore's. 

Kikyo had surgery to remove the tattoo, she left that life long ago and wanted a fresh start. "She was in trouble," Sesshomaru said guilt building as he spoke. "I ignored my instincts, she told me that she could handle whatever was bother her," he said as he clutched the picture. "You couldn't have known, you can't be their 24/7" Kagome sighed as looked up at him. Sesshomaru's beast head lifted in the back of his mind. Something familiar too was in the tattoo and it pawed at it.


	6. Deadly Night Shade

Bold= Past 

Italic bold= speech in the past

Regular= In the present

I know some of you are confused as to why my story starts off as bold type but I do it for a reason so that way it breaks of the paragraphs from past to present. 

Also if you see any writing errors or mispelling especially with the names blame auto correct it can be sneaky and I won't noticed it till I hae submitted it. 

Thank you! 

Reincarnation- the belief that the soul, upon the death of the body, comes back to earth in another body or form. As the impending battle with Naraku draws near the truth about the past and a betrayal will rock the so- called group of friends. How will they move on from the tragedy that they felt the need to bury deep inside their memories? 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The beast pawed at the picture in his mind, his beast had been asleep for the past 500 years. All the beast could do is whine and growl at the situation. 'shush, go back to sleep' his master said as he was trying to think. "I will do everything I can to help," Kagome said as she was about to leave she felt something dark. Rin's body began to glow a dark ominous color, she was the only one who could feel it. She shuddered from the darkness that surrounded her. "What is it, Miko? Sesshomaru said it was his name for her.

Kagome grew up in her families shrine, it was one of the last opened shrines in all of Japan. Her family was small, it was her mom, grandpa, her little brother Souta and her adopted son Shippoou. Their families were friends of the Taisho's for centuries the Taisho's protected her ancestors and in turn, the shrine stayed open. "She was raped," she said "We found evidence of rape, with head trauma" his eyes were beginning to bleed again. Inuyasha was ready in case Sesshomaru would attack.

"Sesshomaru, she was pregnant," Kagome said her heart broke she had just found out. His face was now beginning to turn his beast was no uncontrollable. "Kagome, you should leave," Inuyasha said holding back his brother. She left, she needed to call Shippou he would be heartbroken. Sesshomaru left he needed too cool off and in need to disembowel something. As he left his cell phone rang "Ku, Ku, Ku" a deep voice chuckled. He rolled his eyes "Naraku, what have you done?" Sesshomaru practically barked.

"Calm my prince, I told you something like this would happen," Naraku said Naraku was in a prison cell, he had phone privileges he was sitting there on his cot. "We made a deal, and you broke it and now you have paid the price," he said twirling the phone cord around his clawed finger. His hair a deep purple and his eyes matched it. "I will come after you," Sesshomaru threatened he needed to get Kagome out of this situation. Naraku's mob including the band of 7 they were demons specializing in toxic gasses. They were known for many murders that happened throughout Japan they have only been caught twice.

"There is something you're not telling me!" Sesshomaru said he stopped his car in the middle of his driveway. "In due time, my prince the past will come to light." Naraku hung up the phone with a heavy heart Sesshomaru threw the phone out in the car banging furiously on his steering wheel. His face still into the transformation cycle he stomped back into his multi-million dollar home. He went straight to his deceased daughter's room tearing it apart looking for some clue.

Kagome left work early to handle her situation at home this was a personal case. When she got home, parking her red Subaru in the communal parking lot she raced to her complex. Noticing the apple green leaf parked outside. "Oh no," she whispered to herself as she reached for her keys with shaky hands. She stepped inside the mood solemn as she saw Sango petting a weeping Shippou his eyes swiveled to Kagome. Her knees buckled as Shippou reached her. He too now on the living room floor.

All three huddling Shippou clutching an engagement ring to his chest. Today he was going to propose, he dropped it to the floor "Will will have justice Shippou" she cried into his shoulder. Then a doorbell ring "Come in," it was Miroku he had heard what happened and rushed to his little family. "Shippou, you are welcome to stay with us as long as you need," Miroku said. Losing a wife was hard, losing a mate -to be was even harder.

When youkai mate it's for life but if they have not mated yet they made a different kind of bond. One so that no one could claim what was rightfully theirs. "I should have felt what was happening to her" Shippou stammered. "Shippou, she was unconscious there was no way you could have felt something when she was like that," Kagome said. Not wanting to tell him that she was also raped, she didn't tell him. Shippou tried to calm himself his beast was on a rampage wanting nothing more to spill blood.

Fox youkai were normally tricky and never really got into fights like Ookami or Inu. They used skills and magic to disarm their opponents. Fox mated in a different way than there counterparts they still had beasts but only transformed when their mate was either killed or a family member was. Their bonds were bonded by magic the ones they used to find a mate was special they were one heart, mind and soul. What Shippou didn't understand was why he didn't feel the danger she was in. Uneless someone broke the bond without him knowing.


	7. The Tale of the Turning

The Tale of the Turning

Bold= Past 

Italic bold= speech in the past

Regular= In the present

I know some of you are confused as to why my story starts off as bold type but I do it for a reason so that way it breaks of the paragraphs from past to present. 

Also if you see any writing errors or mispelling especially with the names blame auto correct it can be sneaky and I won't noticed it till I hae submitted it. 

Thank you! 

Reincarnation- the belief that the soul, upon the death of the body, comes back to earth in another body or form. As the impending battle with Naraku draws near the truth about the past and a betrayal will rock the so- called group of friends. How will they move on from the tragedy that they felt the need to bury deep inside their memories? 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have seen her my lord," a moth youkai bowed in the presence of his lord. The being snapped his gold/red eyes to his container. He smirked "Finally, after all this time we have found her reincarnation," it spoke in glee. The female moth youkai still bowing "Master, can you release my family now," it questioned. He went to a different part of the room, they were in building that no one could locate even if they did try.

"You have served me well Airi," he said "You shall be rewarded," he said. She was suspicious she had been in service the East since the downfall of the West. She knew him to be cruel and sadistic as he gathered what was left of her family they cried as soon as she saw them. "Wait," he said as he turned the girl no younger than her self and she sobbed by what she saw. She was pregnant, "Sister," the younger girls said as she wanted to collapse. "What have you done!?" she said as she wanted to reach for Aimi.

"You see you can not leave," she is carrying my hatchling," he purred as he nuzzled into the younger girls neck. Airi wanted to rip the dragon princes head off. Aimi just cried into her hands she had been raped since they have come into his care. On multiple occasions, she had cried for her sister's name but he had kept them apart. "You will be in my service until the hatchling is born and only then will I release you. "You promised!" she screeched moth youkai were known for breaking sound barriers with there high pitched screeches that would disarm there opponent it was distracting, to say the least.

He had left them sobbing in each other's arms he rolled his eyes with disgust. He went back into his main room, it was littered with bodies. The fire scorched the walls as if a battle happened there, it was old it was not well maintained all he cared about was that he had it in his grasp. Airi was his only servant, the others had fled long ago after he had cursed the East and West not wanting to be apart of their fight. He had been waiting, looking and now that he had found her he could continue with his plans,

All he needed now was the right moment to enact his ultimate curse and take what is rightfully his. She would come to him whether she liked it or not and if that damn dog has come back he would just have to murder him and whoever was left of that family. If he could wait 500 years he could wait a little more. He sat on his thrown and at the center of the room held a large circular mirror. "Airi, tell me how is the princess of the East doing," he asked.

Airi had come back into the room as she consoled her sister "She seems to be a Miko in this time," He smirked. "So even in this life she is pure and endowed with healing capabilities," he said he took out a bottle from his cabinet that sat to the right of him. He had made many potions and toxins over the years just for an occasion such as this one. "Give this to the one name Sango, tell her to pour it in her tea," he said.

Airi was confused how was this supposed to come into play with the curse that was placed. "My lord, how is this supposed to help?" Airi asked. "Once she drinks the tea her reiki will be nonexistent she will not be able to heal herself once it is through her system," he chuckled. "Then we will reveal for who she truly is and the dog prince will have no claim on her," he said gripping his armrest. The dragon prince left his throne and transformed into his true self he yawned while his rather large tail lazily whipping and then curled, resting in the corner of the room.

Scales.

Everywhere on her body, just within the last couple of days, they have been appearing it started small. It was there on her lower abdomen and then like wildfire it had spread. She didn't feel sick or anything but knew that something was going on with her and couldn't quite figure out why. They reminded her of scales on a fish but knew she wasn't allergic to them. As the days went on and her interactions with the Taisho's grew so did the scales. The investigation into Ruins murder had taken its toll emotionally and physically for her little family.

Then one night when she was at her home a cup of tea shattered onto the wood floor of there kitchen. Her hair had grown out and her eyes had turned from a chocolate brown to a blazing blue. Not recognizing her self she screamed. Sango came into the room with a gigantic boomerang of all things. Her family was descendants of youkai slayers. She still kept her boomerang but more for decoration unless it was truly needed. She looked at Kagome and was stunned.

"What is going on?" Miroku said patting his wet hair with a towel he had just gotten out of the shower when he heard the screams. His mouth gaping at the sight. Kagome with her longer hair, blue eyes, and claw-like hands. She was becoming a youkai, but that didn't make sense her line was of Miko descendants how could she be youkai? he asked himself he would figure it out later after all the commotion. He came to the girls and bent down avoiding the shattered cup he wiped the liquid from the floor and tasted it.

"It's the tea," he said drinking water and spitting it into the sink he looked at Kagome with a questioning face. "Who gave you the tea?" he asked. Kagome bought a tea from a stand outside of the building "I got it from a stand outside of my work, a moth youkai said it would help with my stress" she said as she sat down on the couch where shippou was sleeping. "Someone has placed a curse on you," Miroku said taking a look at her. "There is something else too," she said as she lifted up her shirt.

"Kagome! why didn't you tell us this was happening to you?" Sango said with worry. Kagome just shrugged she still didn't know what it was. "This started when I was investigating Rin's death," she said as she pulled up a blanket that was half hazard of her adopted son. "In the morning we will take you to Sesshomaru, maybe he knows what could be happening," Miroku said as he sat on the couch with the girls. Kagome gathered her son with Miroku's help and laid him on the guest bed. She nodded to Miroku wanting to be alone with Shippou.


	8. Potions and Curses "Oh My!"

Bold= Past 

Italic bold= speech in the past

Regular= In the present

I know some of you are confused as to why my story starts off as bold type but I do it for a reason so that way it breaks of the paragraphs from past to present. 

Also if you see any writing errors or mispelling especially with the names blame auto correct it can be sneaky and I won't noticed it till I hae submitted it. 

Thank you! 

Reincarnation- the belief that the soul, upon the death of the body, comes back to earth in another body or form. As the impending battle with Naraku draws near the truth about the past and a betrayal will rock the so- called group of friends. How will they move on from the tragedy that they felt the need to bury deep inside their memories? 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next morning with summer being over and leaves turning a brilliant red she yawned. When she opened her now crystal blue eyes she panicked. Shippou wasn't there and she scurried off the bed tripping on her way to the door. Her hair in disarray and her pajamas crumpled she glared at Shippou who was currently eating pokey, making a crumbly mess on the floor. Shippou screamed running from her as she charged at him.

"Why didn't you wake me up!" she screeched trying to reach him over the counter. "Sorry mama I was hungry and you were still asleep, you sleep like a log!" he said as he stuffed his face with more pokey. She then lunged at him over the counter "You are so grounded mister!" then a knock came from the door. "You can come in!" Shippou said laughing. He hasn't laughed like that since Rin died. She glared at him knowing that she didn't have time to clean up. It was Inuyasha, he was wearing a more casual attire a red buttoned down shirt and shredded jeans and a red baseball cap. You could tell that red was his favorite color.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha's draw dropped when he took a good look at her. Her scent had also changed. Now it smelt of spices thrown in with thunder and jasmine. "Oi, what happened to you?" he asked throwing his jacket on the counter. "Someone gave me a turning potion" or at least that's what she thought it was. Before she went to bed she researched it on her dinosaur of a computer. "Strange I only know two ways you could get a hold of something like that, either a dark Miko or a dragon," he said.

Strangely dragon youkai liked to collect mysterious objects especially gold. Potions were another thing, not many dark Miko's or dragon youkai were still alive today. He knew because they were killed off centuries ago. She just shrugged she already knew of dark Miko's and dragons from her grandfather always telling stories about them when she was growing up at the shrine. "I was heading over to Sesshomaru's if you wanted to come," he said as he sat down on a stool.

"I was heading there anyway, let me get ready and we will be on our way," Kagome said as she turned from them and headed into the shower. She winced as she took off her shirt what she didn't tell them was how much pain she was in because of the scales. S

went into the shower and half an hour later she was ready. Miroku and Sango were at the library researching Kagome's sudden change and Shippou had a test the next day.

As they got closer to Sesshomaru's apartment complex she felt even more pain. She had a high tolerance for it but this time she felt as though the scales were reacting and setting them on fire. As the car stopped in the parking lot she hunched over in pain. Inuyasha calling Kikyo asking her what to do and when she screamed that's when Sesshomaru came, running out of his apartment. She clutched her stomach, "We must get her inside" Sesshomaru said as he carried her bridal style inside his condo.

He laid her on the couch, everything was moving too fast as sweat began to collect there on her brow. Now things were interesting as she started to glow. There on her forehead was a symbol, Sesshomaru stood back as he held a washcloth in his hands. He felt something familiar for that symbol. He shook himself telling himself that it was nothing. Kagome moved back and forth erratically almost falling off the couch. The doorbell ring, Inuyasha answered it. "Kikyo, maybe you can sense what's wrong with her," she bowed.

"Oi, no time for pleasantries," Inuyasha barked worried for his ex-lover/ best friend. Kikyo sat next to Kagome holding her down, she gasped as her reiki tried to reach for Kagomes. "What is it!?" Sesshomaru barked. "It is an ancient curse, one that will likely kill her if we don't find whoever placed it," Kikyo said as she took the washcloth from Sesshomaru. "This curse, it is dark one that even effects time itself," she said, "The scales tell me, it was a dragon who had placed it on Kagome," Kikyo lifted up Kagome's shirt with little protest from her little sister.

"What do you mean it effects time?" Inuyasha said as he looked in between the two. They could have been twins if you didn't know them. "When I was working with Naraku, he had once spoken about placing this curse but said it was too dangerous, Potentially it could destroy the flow of time entirely," surprised that it hadn't already. The scales just mark the victim telling all who had done the deed depending on who placed it. Kagome whined as she tried to calm herself.

" She had turned into a youkai," Sesshomaru said as he moved a strand of inky black hair away from Kagome's pale sweaty face. " A moth youkai had given her a turning potion," Inuyasha said he too noticed the symbol on her forehead. "Strange only dragons and dark Miko can get a hold of a turning potion," Kikyo stated it was rare to get your hands on one.

"It was turned into a tea mixture for stress," Inuyasha said as he looked at Kikyo. The next thing they knew Kagome was awake she was in severe pain but at least she was conscious. Kagome sat up looking at the group. "What's going on?" Kagome asked as she took a glass of water that Sesshomaru had laid on the table. "You passed out," Inuyasha said. "Why are you here?" Kagome glared at Kikyo let's just say they did not get along.


	9. A Beasts Call

Moon Ball

Bold= Past 

Italic bold= speech in the past

Regular= In the present

I know some of you are confused as to why my story starts off as bold type but I do it for a reason so that way it breaks of the paragraphs from past to present. 

Also if you see any writing errors or mispelling especially with the names blame auto correct it can be sneaky and I won't noticed it till I hae submitted it. 

Thank you! 

Reincarnation- the belief that the soul, upon the death of the body, comes back to earth in another body or form. As the impending battle with Naraku draws near the truth about the past and a betrayal will rock the so- called group of friends. How will they move on from the tragedy that they felt the need to bury deep inside their memories? 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let's just say Kagome and Kikyo did not get along. Inuyasha always having to be the referee to the two brash women that he loved. Kikyo had won though, Kagome had forgiven her but she would never forget how she was treated when Inuyasha treated her. She still hadn't fully forgiven Inuyasha, even though best friends now how could someone forget their first love and the pain he had caused.

"She was trying to help," Inuyasha said as he knew a fight was about to take place. "I want her to leave, now" she all but yelled not wanting to be in the same room as her sister. "I have changed," Kikyo said as she showed her scars from the tattoo removal Kagome just rolled her eyes. "You should leave," Sesshomaru not wanting to be apart of this fight. "Fine, we will leave but keep me updated," Inuyasha said as he left with Kikyo.

He wasn't one to defend Kikyo knowing what happened between the three of them.This time though he could see that Kikyo's heart was in the right place. "You should forgive her, its been 3 years since the incident," he sighed and sat down next to her feet she just grabbed her knees looking away. "You shouldn't have come that night," she said still feeling hurt. "Naraku would have killed you if I didn't know my idiot half-brother chose and leaving you to that spider." He took a picture of Rin from the table that was next to the couch and clutched it.

"I will put that bastard in jail for life," although Naraku was already in jail he was only in their for 10 years after he was caught. This time she had more proof to put that villain behind bars for life without parole. "We haven't found anything new but I will let you know as soon as we do." She said as she was trying to stand up she tried put fell back down. "You are staying the night," Sesshomaru said as he took a blanket from a closet. "You will rest, tomorrow we will discuss what to do with your growing yokai," he left her there on the couch.

As she lay there she took out her phone there on her phone was a text. "You will be revealed soon," - R she didn't know anyone with an R name. "I wonder what it means," she said she deleted the text message as she snuggled deeper into the couch. Sesshomaru came in again and asked if she wanted dinner. It was night time and she agreed, they ordered take - out and ate dinner while watching tv in the living room.

"Late last night we had found new evidence in the murder of Rin Taisho, it was said that she was raped with head force trauma and now we have found that she was laced with poison," Kagome quickly looked at Sesshomaru his eyes turning red. "Kagome Higurashi is the lawyer for this particular case," the women newscaster said. "How do they know this?" Kagome asked more to herself than anyone. Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's anger wanting nothing more than to throw the channel changer at the tv/newscaster.

"You must remain calm," She said as he was holding his arm.

"Women, they know things that should not be known, there is a mole within your company," he said. Kagome just nodded she already had a suspicion of who it was. Kagura, even after they did everything to help her find a job after the scandal with Naraku how could she be a part of this? Kagome thought to herself. She was a senior secretary working for her company. "She has to have a reason for leaking this information," Kagome sighed willing to give the women another chance.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome more, remind him of something long ago. His beast to had awoken, tilting its head "I have been researching the symbol on your forehead." Sesshomaru said and she looked back at him surprised. "Have you found something?" she was curious. "No, nothing," he said as he gathered some of his research from the coffee table. "If there was, someone went through a lot of trouble to get rid of it," Kagome said as she sighed she knew it meant something.

Sesshomaru leaned in closer to her now blue eyes and wove his hand through her hair feeling its texture. He had always found Kagome to be attractive even when she was dating his half-brother. She was kind, intelligent, and a mother figure she was always nice to Rin. He had considered asking her out but he had always denied himself of her.

Now that Inuyasha was out of the way and she was unclaimed and a full yokai he had no reason to deny himself any longer. What he did next surprised him and her. His silver hair was like a curtain surrounded them. As he leaned forward her face turned a bright red he leaned down and kissed her then. It started off soft and slow then when he plunged his tongue into her mouth it grew more intense and filled with passion.

As they kissed more fiercely he felt the heat in the bottom of his stomach and her arousal began to come off of her in waves as he looked into her eyes they glowed for a few seconds. His beast demanding he take her he was going to follow what his beast and himself wanted for once. He then lifted her off the couch making sure not to damage her further.

He walked them into his bedroom and laid her on his bed as she expected he was a clean freak. Nothing was messy, it was simple and organized. She was a messy person but not to the point where she was living in filth. As they started to take off their clothes in the back of her mind something roared. It was loud, she gasped "Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as he nuzzled her neck he licked the spot where he would claim her as his mate.

"Something inside of me just roared like an animal," she said as she put her hand on his chest to stop him. "It is called your beast it is your true self," he said. As they were speaking his beast was trying to reach out to hers. As they both closed their eyes they opened to reveal blood red ones. Sesshomaru waited for Kagome's beast to respond.


	10. Your Screwed if You do and Your Screwed if You Don't

Bold= Past 

Italic bold= speech in the past

Regular= In the present

I know some of you are confused as to why my story starts off as bold type but I do it for a reason so that way it breaks of the paragraphs from past to present. 

Also if you see any writing errors or mispelling especially with the names blame auto correct it can be sneaky and I won't noticed it till I hae submitted it. 

Thank you! 

Reincarnation- the belief that the soul, upon the death of the body, comes back to earth in another body or form. As the impending battle with Naraku draws near the truth about the past and a betrayal will rock the so- called group of friends. How will they move on from the tragedy that they felt the need to bury deep inside their memories? 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Both beasts had recognized one another she nuzzled into him wanting to feel him just as she did centuries ago. "Koi, what is happening?" she asked confused. Sesshomaru's beast did not know "I do not know, the last thing this one remembers is being thrown into a tree and then this one passed out," his voice rougher than his human counterpart.

"Do you remember who you are," Sesshomaru asked she nodded "I cannot reveal who I am to the others though, in fear of Ryu finding me," she said. Only her beast knew what truly happened after Sesshomaru blacked out. Aiko tried to defend her kingdom but fell. Her soul cursed to live until it had been broken she had no idea how to break the curse.

All she knew was that she was in a body of a girl that was a reincarnation of her former self. She still had her reiki but all her other specialties were forgotten. She just needed figure out how to get them back. "We will keep it a secret for now until the time is right to reveal yourself," Sesshomaru said as he licked her throat he closed his eyes and so did she.

Returning to there normal eye color "What just happened?" she said. "Our beasts were communicating," she just nodded she felt his hand slide under her shirt. "Now, I wish to take you my Kagome," he whispered into her ear. Kagome shivered from the thought of him pleasuring her. "I have waited for you," he said when he took off her shirt he slid a cup of her bra off of her milky white breast. He watched her face with lust in his eyes.

He swirled his tongue around her nipple then with a gasp he took it into his mouth. Sucking feverishly, she moaned wanting more of him grabbing the sheets. Her back arching, he kneaded the other as he wasn't quite done suckling her right nipple. He paused, staring at her now lust filled eyes. He switched, she was loving every moment of this she was pleasantly surprised that he had wanted her and she too had feelings for him.

Heat pooled in her stomach as he played with her breasts then she felt him the bulge in his relaxed jeans. She moaned louder wanting more than just a good foreplay. He felt her wet for him as his pants slid against her pelvis. He moaned into the last suckled to her left breast. He lifted himself taking off his shirt and then his pants leaving only the boxers.

He took off the rest of her clothing except for the underwear she was wearing black lacy underwear and could see the wetness from where he was. He wanted so much to take her and fuck her right there but he also wanted only her to think of him and only him as he did so. He slid a thumb underneath the garment she held her breath knowing what he was about to do.

She practically screamed as he played with her clit loving the noises she was making. "Do you want me to fuck you?" he asked harshly and panting at the same time. "Sess..Sesshomaru" she could hardly speak. "Tell me, do you want my cock in your wet pussy," he said as he ground into her feeling the precum from him. She wanted him oh so badly as she looked into his molten eyes.

"Yes, fuck I want you so bad," she said as he was taking off his boxers he smirked. The next thing she knew she felt a cold breeze down below. She wasn't bare like most women in her nether regions but had a patch of hair which he didn't mind. He could smell her arousal wanting nothing more to take her he sucked on her clit and she screamed.

She was ready, her climax making her wet and ready for him to enter. His cock swollen with want he laid it at her clit rubbing it slightly to mix her juices and coating him at the same time. They both groaned as he entered her. It was like fire as he entered her melting them into each other. As they were becoming one the need to mate her was fierce. His fang elongating and her aroused state wasn't making things easier on him.

His beast agreed that he wanted her as a mate but he wouldn't do so until she regained her memories from her past life. He would wait and when he would mate her he would fill her with his seed he growled with frustration. She didn't notice, Kagome was to wrapped up in the pleasure he was giving her as he was about to give a last powerful thrust he pulled out.

"I want you to suck my cock, drink all of me," he moaned and she nodded he left the bed and pulled her to the floor. She licked his tip, swirling her talented tongue and then slid it along his member and then back to his shaft. "You are talented Kagome," she blushed when he said that.

With a groan he came, his cum covering her face and breasts he was even more aroused as she licked it from her breasts and then took a cloth that was beside the table and wiped her face. They laid there until night time. They were sore to say the least he kissed her chastily as he got up to take a shower. "Care to joine me?" he asked and she nodded. 

What they didn't know was that they were being watched the shadow with gold irisis with red watched them he smirked the dog prince could have her now but when the curse is complete she would be his. 

Click Here


End file.
